One Night
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Both Friends Drunk during a party in the guild, will one passionate night change their relationship? First M-rated fic.
1. Chapter 1

One Night

* * *

Summary:

Both Friends Drunk during a party in the guild, will one passionate night change their relationship? First M-rated fic.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

Normal POV

"Come on!, Join with us Lucy!" Natsu shouted, holding his mug of fire whisky.

"NO!" Lucy shouted, she know herself, about drinking, she isn't use.

"Come on!, Have fun with us!" Natsu pleading Lucy, pulling her to the group.

"NO! So please let me go!" Lucy shouted.

"Maybe she can't drink, Natsu" Cana smirked.

"Come on, Lu-chan!, it will be fun!" Levy snickered.

"Levy, you too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Levy shout in joy.

"Well, I guess, I'll join to, not for your sake Natsu, it's because Levy joined!" Lucy shouted.

"Mira?" Erza asked, holding her glass of wine and cake.

"Everyone joined?" Mira asked.

"Yep!" Natsu shouted in join, drinking his whisky

"This game is plain and simple, drink 2 mugs of beer for Dare, and 3 mugs of beer for truth, to start it off, everyone shall empty two barrels" Mira said.

"Okay, I'm out of here!" Lucy motioned, standing up, only to be stopped by a strong hand, Natsu.

"Wait, first to gulp everything in the barrel has a prize, and it's 5,000 jewels" Mira smirked.

"That's what I'm talking about" Lucy smiled.

"Those barrels behind you, drink it, gulp it, to nothing, and earn the prize" Mira said. "On your mark, get set… GO!"

"BURRRRPPP!" Natsu burped with fire.

"Wow!, Natsu and Cana are on par!" someone shouted. "Next is Gray!"

*THUD*

"Erza?"

"Next is Lucy?! And Gajeel"

*THUD*

"Levy-chan!"

"Gi-hee"

"So… *hic* Aren't we *hic* continuing *hic* the dare?" Lucy said, between hiccups, looking to everyone who got knocked out, Erza, out? Wow!

"Sure. Sure, we are!" Mira said in surprise. "To start, Gray, Truth or Dare?" Mira asked.

"Dare!" Gray said smirking, in his naked form. As he drink 2 mugs of beer.

"Gray-sama, your… uhm… Clothes" Juvia said, blushing wildly at his naked glory.

"GAH!" Gray shouted.

"I Dare you go 7 minutes in heaven with Juvia" Mira smiled.

"Me? Gray-sama?" Juvia said, blushing wildly, imagining on who knows what.

"Yeah" Mira chimed. As she pointed the door.

"What?!" Gray was about to reason things but-

"Come on Gray, Are you sissy!?" Natsu chuckled, drinking more whisky, near Lucy.

"NO! in fact, I was going with Juvia, in there, GOOD BYE!" Gray shouted, as he pick Juvia bridal style. And went inside the closet. _Gray was naked…_

"Natsu, truth or dare?" Mira smiled. As she went by the closet's door and lock it up.

"Dare" Natsu shouted, drinking 2 mugs.

"Kiss Lucy at her nose" Mira said.

"Sure!" Natsu said.

"What?!" Lucy shouted, about to protest. But Natsu already kissed her nose.

"Done" Natsu smirked. "My turn!" He looked at everyone. "Hmmm… Cana?" Natsu stared at her.

"Dare, at our time, no one wants truth" Cana said, playing with her cards. Drinking 2 mugs.

"Eh, sure, I dare you not to drink alcoholic drinks for a week" Natsu smirked.

"Damn!" Cana shouted. "What am I supposed to do with the prize I win!?" Cana whined a bit.

"Give *hic* it to me?" Lucy said, smiling.

"NO!, Lucy kiss Natsu, NOW!" Cana dared.

"What?!" Lucy shouted in surprise. "I didn't chose yet!" She whined.

"Nobody cares, bunny girl" Gajeel smirked. As Erza wakes up.

"Fine!" Lucy shouted, as she kissed Natsu at his lips, without Natsu knowing about the dare.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked. He touch his lips.

"Gajeel, I dare you to kiss Levy at her lips, 1 minute kiss!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey! I didn-" He was about to protest.

"Nobody cares!" Lucy shouted.

"Damn. IT!" Gajeel shouted.

"Kiss her, scaredy cat!" Lucy shouted as she took the fire whisky of Natsu.

"Hey… Wai-" Natsu was about to say something when Lucy stopped her by saying…

"Hey, this taste great" Natsu just stopped, and smiled.

The Party died down, as hours pass by, everyone got home…

"Did we forgot someone?" Mira asked.

"I think not" Erza said.

"Hey, does anyone know where Happy is?" Natsu asked.

"Happy is with *hic* Wendy and Charle" Lucy said

"Okay then, Bye everyone!" Natsu shouted as he ran with Lucy.

* * *

~Lucy's Apartment

* * *

"Hey, Lucy… What's the kiss earlier?" Natsu asked.

"It's a Dare…" Lucy said, trying to put the key into the keyhole, and open the door. "Are you staying here?" Lucy asked as she walks in.

"Yeah, because I'm alone with out Happy in my house" Natsu mumbled.

"Oh…" Lucy glanced

They were stuck in an amazing silence, both don't know what to do, they were stuck, stuck at each others gaze.

With the tick of the clock as their sound, the heat radiating to them, being drunk… both hearts are beating, faster than ever.

Lucy came to Natsu and took of his vest, and kissing him over his abdomen.

"Lucy…" Natsu groaned.

Natsu in reply, carried her to her room, opening the door with his hand, and closed it with his foot, kissing Lucy passionately at her lips.

Lucy then stands up on her foot, and pushed Natsu, in the dark room, they notice nothing, just both bodies, together, Lucy pushed Natsu, and Natsu something around his waists, it something behind him, like a chair, something wood, it's so hard to know since it is dark, Natsu kissed Lucy and changed their position, by putting Lucy on top of it, he kissed her passionately, taking off her top...

Natsu then carried Lucy, in search of her bed, until something soft hit his leg, and he carefully lowered her, and position her at the bed, with him...

The lights were off, no one turned it on, with the faint light from the street streaming through the slits of the blinds, Lucy couldn't see his face, but his eyes were glowing, like gold, and she sees the shadows of his movements, he is on top of her, on her bed. She heard her unzip his trousers, and heard the buckle of his belt hit the floor. Lucy's eyes were glued to him as he stood there in his snug boxer-briefs. In anticipation of what was to come, her heart was beating as loudly as a drum.

Natsu wanted to take his time, he wanted to relish every second. He eased onto the bed, lay on his side, and pulled Lucy closer to him.

Chills tickled Lucy's spine, she knew that her top was off, except from her bra, she knew what is going on… Natsu kissed her erogenous zone, and she shivered. That was the sweet spot, and his soft lips on the back of her neck made the crotch of her pantyhose moist with desire.

If not caressing her breast, he is sucking and biting it a bit, licking it as he ran his hands underneath her skirt, slowly rolled her nylons down to her ankles, and removed them along with her pumps, He leaned up on one elbow and helped her wiggle out of her skirt. Once she was naked from the bottom down, he pulled on the waistband of his underwear and slid them off in one smooth motion. She rocked his penis, back and forth, until it grows inch by inch, until he was fully erect. And sucked it.

He enjoyed it, but he want to show her more, instead he placed himself in front of hers, licking it, and Natsu noticed her clitoris and licked it there, nipping it, and received a moan from his partner, so did he,..

Natsu cradled her back into his arms, "Lucy?" He asked. "Yeah?" Lucy replied, in a questioning tone, 'why did he stop?' Lucy asked herself. "Can… Can I?" Natsu asked. Lucy answered her in a kiss, by pulling Natsu's neck in an embrace and kiss his lips, and she stopped shortly, giving her his approval, she smiled...

Natsu spread her legs, then put his soldier inside Lucy, "Urgh…" Lucy growled. "Lucy? Are you alright?, I smell tears and blood" Natsu said, as if Lucy was a fragile thing, one mistake, it's all gone, broken... so he kissed her. "Yeah, I'm fine, just, don't stop" Lucy said, smiling, as she use her legs to hug Natsu's waist. She closed her eyes and swayed to his rhythm.

"Harder!, Harder Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

They seemed to move in sync with the sound of the clock, and the sensation was extremely erotic.

"I'm coming, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah!, me too!" Natsu said.

With final trust they ended their session with a Kiss, a passionately burning one.

And finally fall asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

Middle of the Night

* * *

Lucy have finally waked up from her slumber, she felt a little numb, but decided to push it out of her mind.

"What is Love," She asked herself, being in a tight embrace, both naked in bed, with his best friend.

The thought was stuck in her mind, they got in, they got hooked up, the question is, Is it one night stand? This is Natsu we're talking about! He might thought of this fun or something... Natsu isn't like that, he cared for his friends deeply, it's impossible for him to leave anyone.

Lucy closed her eyes, and forget those questions, and enjoyed the rest of the night "It sure is a Great Night"

* * *

NxL: So, Should everything end at this? REVIEW MINNA! xD ( in mind: I think it's a bit crappy... *^* )


	2. Chapter 2 ( Naked Heaven? )

First things first, I'm going to make another chapter, making it a little long but not too long story, just a daily live, relate story in movies I've seen, and which I can't relate since I'm too young and I hate alcoholic beverage, the taste is just… ugh~ -_-

Also I hate having a wrestling with my drunk cousin, it was fun, but I lost… but I did my best or better than my little cousins for I am 5 ft and he is 6 ft high, no problem he is older than me, and I did punch him at his thing during circumcision… I was young, back then!

Second, I'll try my best to best what your imagination's ending for this, if I can, which I'll try…

Third, Juvia wants to see her Happy ending too… And Gray was having a satisfying night…

Fourth, And Gajeel don't want to be the late dragon slayer guy, being laid thingy, since Laxus has a secret past that no one knows except the S-Class, and a drunkard…

* * *

CHAPTER 2

( Naked Heaven? )

* * *

Natsu's POV

Waking up early before Lucy wakes up is great, I got up, stretched a bit and it was one great miraculous night… I look for my boxers and wear it, cause I'm not stripper who just shows of his own thing everywhere.

I went to Lucy's kitchen, because my stomach wants food and a terrible head ache was there… so much for the hung up thingy, I went looking for bacon and eggs to cook, I even make a pancake since I saw her having a maple syrup.

Now everything is done, I put it on the plate… And I must make coffee… everyone loves coffee!

* * *

Lucy's POV

'Huh? Where's Natsu?' I thought to myself holding my head from that terrible drinking, I should stop drinking… I saw his clothes lying around, so might as well wear it, he was wearing his formal clothing but, eh, who cares this is my apartment and everything in it is MINE…

I also wear my panties of course… bra too… maybe~

I went out of the room to make some coffee or drink to ease my head's pain, only to find Natsu putting the food he cooked on the plate, and he was making coffee with some unknown tune mixed with me, then…

"Good Morning Lucy" Natsu started. Giving me the coffee, "Careful, it's hot" He warned.

"Good Morning Natsu… Yeah, I know" I said, sipping some, it tastes so good.

I took a sit, since there are two chairs, and if Happy is here, he usually sits at the table and munch all the fish, what surprise me is Natsu's tender, care attitude, not the loud and loyal just tender, of course he is loyal…

"Want some?" Natsu asked.

I nod my head.

"Ah…." Natsu said, opening his mouth and trying me to say ah…

"Come on Natsu, give the spoon to me, and I'll feed myself" I said.

"No" He said.

"Why, I can feed myself, you know" I whined a bit.

"I know, but still, what happened last night, you must feel a little numb or something, so today until you felt good, I'll take care of you" Natsu said, in his smartest words, or did he become smart just know?

"Fine" I said, and opened my mouth, the food is not too hot, nor too cold.

"Does it taste good?" Natsu asked.

I nod my head. And Natsu feed himself, using the same spoon the he used to feed me… giving my cheeks a slight blush.

"Natsu, when would we go to the guild?" I asked him.

"Well, if you want to stay and cuddle for a few minutes I'm fine, if you want to go now, I dunno" Natsu said.

"Well I wanna cuddle, or eat more, and I wanna go to the guild to see what happened to our guild" I said.

* * *

~STRAUSS HOUSEHOLD

* * *

"Morning Nee-san" Elfman said, waving his hand.

"Morning" Mira said in reply.

"You're going to the guild already?" Elfman said.

"Yep" Mira answered.

"But, you didn't ate yet…" Elfman started.

"No, it's okay, as a bar keeper, I should be the first person there, also I have some questions to our new couples" Mira said, smiling as she clapped her hands imagining the new generation of Fairy Tail.

"Okay…" Elfman muttered.

"Bye" Mira said in her cheerful voice.

"Bye!" Elfman waved, as he finished his food.

* * *

~FAIRY TAIL GUILD ( on the way to the guild )

* * *

"Good Morning, Mira, Erza" Lucy started.

"You guys are early, very, early, today…" Erza said smiling.

"Morning Natsu, Lucy" Mira started, as Erza was walking behind.

"Hey! Mira! Erza!" Natsu said, waving his hand. "You guys are on your way to the guild, right?" Natsu asked.

Erza nodded her head, and Mira said. "Yes we are"

"That reminds me of Gray, he is way early than me!" Natsu said.

"Yeah….!" Lucy agreed with Natsu.

"Wait…, we did forgot someone yesterday!" Erza shouted.

"Huh…?" Mira thought for a moment. "Wait… 7 minutes minutes in heaven!" Mira shouted in glee.

"Woah, Woah, Fan Girl alert…" Natsu said.

The 4 mages got to the guild, in surprise they find their Master in front of the Guild's doors.

"Morning Master"

"Yo! Jii-chan!"

"Good Morning~"

"Hi Master"

"What're you doing out here Master?" Mira asked.

"Meh~ I just got out, I got some serious business to do" Master Makarov said, "I just want to inform you, so you don't go looking for me" He finished and walk away.

"Bye?"

* * *

~FAIRY TAIL GUILD ( inside the guild, what now? )

* * *

"I always want to surprise Gray, since he is in here, I'm going to wake him up" Natsu said deviously.

"I think you shouldn't- never mind your going to do it anyways…" Lucy said, walking away.

"What?... now…" Natsu said, kicking the closet's door. "Stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"Ugh… I can explain"

"Oh dear… Mavis!" Natsu shouted, closing the door.

"What did you see?" Erza asked.

"See it yourself…" Natsu said.

Natsu opened the closet for Erza to see…

"Oh come on, I can Explain!"

*BLAG*

"Mira! Strawberry cake please!" Erza shouted with a very red face, like a tomato.

"So Natsu, What did you and Erza see?" Mira asked.

"Some Naked Ape, who was in heaven for more than 7 minutes..." Natsu said.

"Well, let that Naked Ape out, or something" Mira said, in her cheerful tone.

"Can't, a possessive sleeping girl was on top of him, covering his little boy and hers... you know..." Natsu said, explaining what he saw.

"Oh..." Mira said, in her usual cheery tone. "Do you think they did something?" Mira said.

"MIRA!~" Natsu shouted, in a whine like voice.

Mira just giggled at Natsu.

* * *

~MEANWHILE

* * *

Gray's POV

That Natsu... First of all, i'm not a naked ape, second, you are right a possessive sleeping woman was on top of me, and right i, the stripper in everyone's eyes got laid! also i was in heaven for 7 minutes... and i just came back for more~ I smirked.

* * *

NxLFlamingKey: I just don't like Gray dying and stuff, Fairy Tail ain't Fairy Tail, without it's Main Protagonist...

* * *

Reading for more eh?

Gray's POV

And i enjoyed the whole night, being locked up inside the freakin' closet, being on the wooden floor, but enjoyed the night to the girl who loved me and the girl i loved back...

I touched her face, then put the strand of her hair away from her beautiful face.

Mira is right, this Closet is secretly magical, for some reason, i have no idea how, but Laxus or some S-class and the master know...

I rest my back behind the wall, thinking and imagining stuffs, and later i find myself asleep.

* * *

Erza's POV

"Mira, Gray might have notice it or something" I whispered.

"Well, maybe, he's not to dumb you know" Mira said.

"Right..., can i have more cake?" I asked.

"As long as you pay for it" Mira said.

"Sure... but... what about the 'Naked Closet accident'?" I bribed.

"Don't remind me,..." Mira said in a bit serious tone. "Or do you want everyone to know Jelly-bean?" Mira smirked at me.

"Oh come on!" I whined a bit.

"Ara- Ara~ Just kidding~" She sang and gave me another cake.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"What is Love?" I asked, particularly in no one

"Love? Is Blind" Mira said.

"Love is Sweet, but none when it's gone" Erza said.

"Love it does not envy" Lucy said.

"I think, that's not true" I replied.

"Huh?"

"How?"

"explain?"

"Well, Love is more about being... Yourself..., right?" Natsu asked.

"Now that you've asked, that's true" Mira said.

"Yeah" Lucy said.

Erza nods her head.

The Day starts a quiet guild, until everyone went and missions starts, rumble starts and noise starts... worst of all a cake that was being stepped... And her cake went to cake heaven, so did a red head woman start kicking, slicing, chopping people, because of being annoying, and in the end, she ordered another cake...

"Where is Levy?" Lucy wondered. At that moment Natsu just smirked.

* * *

NEW POSSIBLE FICS ( FUTURE )

1. Torturing in a fun way

-Join me in torturing the Guild with Truth's and Dares! Just suggest, ask, or dare, and name the person who's daring who and ask who!

2. What is Love?

-An Eternal question, only to be answered by ourselves?

3. The New Age

-Bad Ass Natsu, in a Bad Ass Future... Fighting A Bad Ass Future Rogue, to protect the Future!

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~ MINNA!


	3. Chapter 3 ( Who is Crazy? )

NxL: I think I updated this for every 1 Month, LoL~ sorry ;) And Readers, thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Reviews, also, please read my new fic… DRAGON WARRIOR

* * *

Chapter 2

( Who is Crazy? )

* * *

Natsu's POV

After asking a Love Question, or What is Love, and a female red haired demon, trashing the guild, after someone accidentally bumps her, stepping her cake, war starts, well it ain't my fault, and later she calmed down, and buy another cake, Lucy beside me was in deep thought, asking herself…

"Where is Levy?"

At that moment, I smirked, I bet that Metal freak was enjoying his time, or maybe-

"We should go to Levy's" Lucy suggested, pulling Natsu.

NORMAL POV ( Gajeel x Levy ) [ ENJOY ] *wink*

Sweat was dripping down, heat was radiating, and some ruffled voice was heard inside the room.

_Ha. Ha. Ha._ Levy breathed in and out.

At that moment, Gajeel groaned, he put his hand, touching his head, remembering what happened, he look around, it's not his room, but the scent is familiar, until a book caught his eyes.

_Journal_, he grabbed the book, to know who owns it, and so he starts reading, opening a random page,…

"I may be small, but I am tough, but when it comes to love, I want the guy to dominate, be the one to lead everything, or most of the thing that happens, like going to this and that,…" Gajeel started to read but he got bored, so he flipped it to the next page.

"Another day has ended, and it was great, drinking and stuff, but why do I have to bring Gajeel with me?, I don't know where he leaves, so… yeah, he'll stay with me" He finished, he scratched his head because the hand writing was a bit… dirty and random, until he flip again, it was the recent last page, so he flipped random pages, until something hit him, it was far, or it is at the back of the book, words were seen, "I think I like him"

The words caught him, until he heard the doorknob, so he put the book back from where he get is, and went back to sleep, Levy walked near him.

"Good, you're still sleeping…" She said, in a whispering tone.

She walked away, and walk to her bathroom, she takes of her clothes, and take a bath.

[ Blah. Blah. Blah. Skip ]

She got out, grabbing her lotion, and sit at her bed, where Gajeel is, behind him.

Gajeel felt someone sit near the bed, he smelled who it was, in an unbelievable moment some part of his instinct act up, he was surprised that He was already on top of Levy, Levy stared at him, in utter shock.

"Ugh… Good Morning?" Gajeel said, in his rough voice, Levy just squeaked under him.

"Ga-jeel!" She sqeaked and blushed a bit, who wouldn't if she is only wearing a towel, and a big dude on top of her.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

"Why am I here?" I asked Levy, staring at her eyes.

"Well, I don't know where you live in, also I am the only person who is sane to bring a big dude that night" Levy answered me, with her cheeks tint in pink.

"What about Lily?" I asked again.

"I don't know, probably he went to the guild while I was running at my treadmill" She answered.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked her, leaving her in a wide eye as plates.

"Why would I hate the person who saved me in Tenrou?" She answered me sternly.

"Because of the past, the day I… branded you, and left you with your comrades at the tree" I answered looking away from her eyes.

"Past is Past… and… they are not my comrades, they are OUR comrades" I felt her smile at me. "They're my nakama and yours. No matter what will happen, we'll stick together and support each other. They just need to know you like I know you." She grabbed my face, and forced me to look at her. "You know, I thought you were crazy, because we were enemies back then, and you would've killed us, but you chose to leave us alive, by branding us" She blushed a bit, and continued. "You could've rape me…"

"Levy, you know you're the one who is crazy enough, to know me and like me." I smirked at her.

"Who said I Liked you?!" She shouted a bit, as she blushed more. 'He called me, Levy? He usually called me Shorty or Shrimp' Levy thought.

"You know, I wouldn't rape someone who is small…" I said.

"Hey!, I am not small!, you are just bigger than me!" she shouted.

"And here I thought, you'll shout at me because of the word, 'RAPE'" I said at her, and she smacked me. "Who's Crazier now?" I asked her.

"Oh shut up Gajeel, I know you think I'm cool, smart, and also, you dreamt of doing naughty things to me!" She playfully smirked, and played her wet strands of hair, and I blushed a bit.

"Oh? You are not cool, you are not smart" I started, and she frowned a bit, "You are small..." She started to glare at me. "You are small, and tough, strong, you can fight,…" I smiled at her, she was a bit of surprise, and I pulled her and kissed her at her lips.

* * *

Levy's POV

I was surprised, I don't know if this is a confession, or domination, but… I am slowly melting from his kiss.

He stopped, to gather some air, but I actually preferred to die.

"And because of that, I love you" He finished, smiling at me, His fingers tucked a strand of blue hair behind my ear, and I sighed in content.

* * *

NORMAL POV

He started to trace, from her ears, to her cheeks, kissing her forehead, and slowly, he reached to her breast, Levy squirmed, she didn't stop Gajeel, nor protest.

And his fingers moved down to her side, to her prominent hips. Down to her thighs, the smooth skin of her legs, the job of lotion, great job, Lotion.

He gripped her hips, envelope her in a long, passionate kiss, putting his tongue in her mouth, and dragging his fang against her lips. Gajeel nipped at her neck and earlobes, as Levy wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her hips tighter against his. She was lost in a state of desire she had never felt before. All his touches melted together into one mesmerizing state of ecstasy and it was almost more than she could bear.

"If you don't try to stop me, then I won't until I make you mine in every way…" Gajeel said. Stopping, giving her a way out before he passed the line of no return, he knew she had never been with a man like this, and didn't want her to feel like he was only using her.

"Why did you stop?" Levy asked, between heavy breathe.

"You're more beautiful and amazing then I deserve, Shrimp." Gajeel answered her.

"You are C-RAZY, leaving a sexually aroused, beautiful and amazing woman, I would've shouted at you, and told you, 'Hey Gajeel, I am under you, and ugh, I'm wearing a towel, so yeah, please let me move away?' but I didn't, also, let's cut the chase, I love you, You love me, you want me to shut up? Then Kiss me" She finished, her little nag and rant.

"You are the one who is Crazy, You know I could break you, You know there would be no turning back, You know that I could rape you, and leave you" Gajeel said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"So you want to rape me? You want to have sex with me? Well congratulations, you won" Levy said, as she look at him, mad.

"Actually no, not rape, not sex, it's actually Making Love…" Gajeel look down.

"Then do it" Levy challenged him. "Show me…" At that moment, Gajeel kissed her, he just want her to shut up now. Taking her towel of off her, not to harsh, but gentle. And Gajeel, takes off his top shirt, and the gloves too, everything of his clothes…

Levy only pulled his arm to drag him back down on top of her, drawing him into a slow and loving kiss as if to tell him that she was truly there. As they continued to sensually kiss, tasting each other thoroughly, Gajeel let one hand trail down to gently trace the woman's core, inserting a finger into her tight sheath.

"Aahhh," Levy cried out, gripping his shoulders as his large finger stretched her virgin hole, relaxing into moans as he gently worked her small bundle of nerves with every thrust of the digit. Kissing her. Licking her nipple.

As she began to get used to the sensation, her juices flowing to make his movements easier, Gajeel added another finger as he prepared her for what he truly desired. Rough, love making. He was going to be the first to have her, and he'd be damned if any others came after, let's just say He'll be killing them, piercing them, pulling them from limb to limb. He was never going to let her go now that she was his, not that she'd let him anyway.

Until, she came.

He placed himself, In line of her vagina, "You'll be mine forever, I will never let you go, and I won't leave you…" With that last possessive declaration he pushed into her, sheathing himself completely as he broke her barrier. He swallowed her scream of pain with a deep kiss as he held himself still within her, knowing he should have been gentler with her if not for his enthusiasm getting the better of him.

"Sorry if hurt ya" he whispered sincerely while burying his face in her neck, still gently thrusting into her, "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay," Levy reassured him in a quiet voice, "you're not exactly the type to be gentle or hold back, but I can tell you're trying."

"Well, you were the one who asked me too…" Gajeel said.

Levy couldn't believe the pain she had been in, but the surprise of Gajeel actually being so tender and gentle with her after had her relaxing completely as her body adjusted and she quickly began to enjoy the friction and sensations of him inside her. As the feeling improved more and more, she wrapped her legs tightly around the iron mage's waist to help draw him in deeper, signaling to the bigger man that he could speed up his pace.

He increased his speed and snapped his hips hard against hers, holding her body as close as he could without crushing it as he lost himself to her moans and quivering walls. He was getting close to completion when Levy fell over the edge into her second orgasm, this time screaming out while digging her nails into his bare back. The pressure surrounding his shaft and the slight pain of her nails did him in as he came inside her with a low moan of her name, biting her neck as he rode out the wave of his own orgasm.

As the two mages panted, trying to catch their breath while, Gajeel rolled himself to the side just enough to not crush her with his big body. He didn't even try to contain his smug grin as he looked at Levy's sweat glistened, flushed, and truly exhausted face, meeting her tired eyes as he once again moved strands of blue hair plastered to her face.

"You are one, tough, crazy, chick" Gajeel commented.

"An You are one, gentle, crazy, guy" Levy answered.

* * *

MEANWHILE at LEVY'S DOOR

* * *

"Uhm… do they have any idea we can hear them?" Lucy said.

"Who cares!, I think we should out do them!" Natsu shouted, as he carried Lucy, and putting her on top of his shoulder.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy shouted, as they left.

* * *

NxL: Is this over? or You want more? the REVIEW! xD, Also please read my new fic~ DRAGON WARRIOR ( Rated T ) and The Black Door/ Fairy Club ( Rated M )


	4. SEQUEL?

You guys want some sequel? or what?

-NxL

"I don't want this moment, to ever end..." -Lyrics ( i heard it at the radio, but i can't remember the song and such, so DISCLAIM )


End file.
